Reunion II: Singing
by Anya-Paradox
Summary: AU 'Oh what she would give to just go back in time, tell them of her decision. But she couldn’t do that. She had to let them sacrifice time. It was better than sacrificing their lives.' JxT Second in the Reunion series.
1. Speed Dates

**Reunion II: Singing**

_By Anya_

Chapter 1:Speed Dates

A/N: This story is dedicated to **Demenior**, who is always such a support to me! Here is the next installment of Reunion, JxT. Please Review!

_Discl - Ahh, Screw it._

_xxx… Waiting For Someone, Someday, To Arrive, And Love To Come Along …xxx_

The pillow hit the door with a solid thunk. Theresa sighed heavily. Her friend wasn't going to let her get back to sleep, was she? Theresa brushed the hair out of her eyes and walked to her bedroom door.

"Alex, I swear to the Gods-" Theresa stopped speaking as she noticed her friend's appearance. Alex's dark raven hair was straight down her back, her large brown eyes lined with kohl. She was wearing bright red lipstick. "What are you wearing?" Theresa asked, gazing at her short red mini dress in apprehension.

"Cute isn't it?"

"You look like a stripper." Theresa informed her, trying to shut the door and go back to bed.

"Even better. Now dress up baby. We have somewhere to be and people to see!" Alex declared, waltzing into her room, and yanking open Theresa's huge closet.

"Alex, I don't want to go anywhere. Life stinks now. Daddy is mad at me, I lost my job, and Eric dumped me. Come on. Just let me sleep." Theresa pleaded, shutting the blinds Alex opened.

"Oh baby." Alex said sympathetically. "That's why you need to get out of bed. You lost your job because you were too busy trying to finish your psycho classes-"

"Psychiatrist classes Alex." Theresa corrected.

"That's what I said. And Eric dumped you because he was an idiot. And your Daddy isn't mad at you; he just liked Eric a lot."

Theresa groaned. That wasn't really helping her feel better. "Alex, please go away. You look nice. Go ask Cindy or something to go with you."

"Cindy is a drag. You however, _used_ to be fun. Now come on, for me please? Just dress up and we will have a night out. My treat!" Alex begged, her large eyes misting.

Theresa looked to Alex, and to her closet. It _had_ been a long time since she had had fun. Why not!

"Only if you do my makeup!" Theresa agreed. Alex squealed and pulled her makeup bag out of her purse.

Theresa scrambled through her clothes, trying to find something sexy, but not hooker like. She wasn't _quite_ as flamboyant as Alex. Finally Theresa came across one of her favorite shirts, which her Ex- Eric had hated. He said it made her look ditzy.

Theresa grinned. This was what she needed. Slipping on her pale blue silk shirt, Theresa adjusted the beads that strung across the chest, holding it together. It was long, like a tunic, and low cut. Sexy, but not quite stripper wear.

She added tights to the tunic to make it an 80's outfit. Her strappy black shoes elongated her legs, and made her three inches taller than normal.

"Alright Alex. Don't go too crazy." Theresa commanded, sitting in front of her. Alex pouted for a moment, but soon lit up and pulled out her black liner and sparkles.

When Alex was done, Theresa's hair was barrel curled; her eyes sparkled and lightly lined. Her lips looked moist, but not colored.

"Perfect, where are we going?" Theresa asked, moderately excited about her girls night. She would have fun tonight, no matter what it took.

_xxx… I'd Love You To Love Me, I'm Beggin' you To Beg Me …xxx_

Theresa refrained from smacking her head on the table in front of her. Instead, she sent a death glare towards Alex who sat laughing three tables down.

"Are those space pants cause-" The man was interrupted by the ting of the bell Theresa's hand had smacked. She pointed him in the right direction and he left, glowering at her all the way. Alex ignored her completely.

Theresa groaned, why would Alex bring her to speed dating!? As soon as she was done here, Theresa was going to kick her best friend's ass to Kentucky.

"Hey is there a mirror in your-" Before the man even sat down Theresa rang the bell and sent him off. She smacked her head against the table. That was the fourth man today to try to use the same line.

"You look like your having a blast…" A petulant voice muttered from in front of her. Theresa looked up, and barely concealed her gasp.

There in front of her, was a man more scrumptious looking than _any_ movie star. His hair was brown, with golden tints strewn throughout. His eyes were a mocha color, and scorched through her, making her entire body burn. Even slouching in a chair, he looked to be well over six feet. He was wearing a navy polo shirt with yellow stripes and blue denim jeans. Theresa was stunned at his model like appearance. What normal man had the right to look that edible and sexy!? He made her want to run her hands all over him. And what man that looked like _that_ went to a speed dating session!?

"No, I am going to kill my friend when I get out of here actually. She put me up to this. Said I was being a whiner." Theresa muttered. The man sighed.

"Me too actually. My friends said that I should be out picking up 'babes'" He spat out the word like it tasted disgusting, "And that I worked too much. Sometimes, I could kill my friends. They mean well, but they are so immature. Party all day."

Theresa grinned. She liked this boy **way** more than she should. Sitting up straight and looking him straight in his scrumptious eyes, Theresa smirked.

"Alright, well considering you are the only person who hasn't used a cheesy pick up line on me, lets do this the way it should be done. I will ask you three questions, you answer them."

The man grinned. "Okay, I can live with that."

Theresa's breath was taken away at the boyish grin on his face. She got the feeling that the man in front of her rarely smiled, but when he did, he could light up the sun. Theresa felt her own smile growing instinctively.

"Hmm, let me see. Well, what's your name?"

"Jay. Jay Cameron." Jay answered, his face once again deadly serious.

"Okay… What is your favorite food and what is your favorite thing to do?" Theresa questioned.

Jay's face lit up, "Well I love banana splits. And I love sailing. I have always wanted to sail around the world, wouldn't that just be amazing?"

Theresa nodded, unable to keep from smiling along with him. Her anger at Alex was almost gone, just looking at Jay's face made all the previous corny lines used on her worth it. Suddenly, Jay's face turned playful. He smirked.

"My turn." He declared. "What is your name? What is your favorite thing to do… and what is your biggest weakness?"

Theresa frowned, deep in thought. "Well, start with the easiest. I am Theresa Davis. My favorite thing to do is… sing." Theresa blushed suddenly, thinking how one of her weaknesses seemed to be his smile, "And my _biggest _weakness is… Reese Peanut Butter Cups. I love them. I would do anything for them."

Time passed quickly, and after fifteen minutes their maximum half hour was almost finished. Theresa had learned that he owned his own business with his father whom he hated. He worked way too hard and lived in a tiny apartment. Theresa didn't really understand him, and she had only seven minutes left to try.

"We are almost out of time; let me ask you more questions." Jay said. Theresa nodded, silently begging the clock to slow down, just for her. "Okay, what do you want most in the entire world?"

Theresa felt herself flush, but she had promised to honestly answer his questions, "What I want _most_ in the entire world," Theresa reddened once again, thinking that right about now, she just wanted to taste that tawny skin, "is freedom. I want to just leave all of this behind and go somewhere, anywhere, and have my own life."

Jay's face softened. "Would you sing for me sometime?"

"I don't sing for anyone."

"You didn't answer the question, I said, would you sing for _me_?"

Theresa squirmed, cornered. "Yes."

Jay's face broke out into a grin, "Alright, now last but not least. And most important. Oh look only thirty seconds of our time left together…"

Theresa was on the edge of her seat, pleading for time to just stop so she could take in his face for only one more minute._ 'But that one more minute still wouldn't be enough'_ she reflected.

"You said you wanted to get away…so do I. I want to just leave everything, just like you. So come with me, Theresa. Let's leave. Let's go somewhere, anywhere."

"What is the question?" Theresa whispered, terrified. Jay leaned forward, his face mere inches from hers.

"Will you leave everything and run away with me?" Jay murmured, just loud enough for Theresa to hear.

Theresa sat back, stunned to only think two thoughts, _'You just met this boy. You can't run away with him Theresa! Think of your life!' _This was the more rational thought. But the thought that overpowered all others was, _'You wanted more time, this is your chance. Screw your life; that is just what you wanted to leave! Go with him Theresa, do something just for yourself.'_

"Time's up." Theresa said, standing up. Jay gaped at her. She started leaving, only to turn and look at Jay, who was staring at her, confused.

She winked and grinned. "Well, are you coming? Or have you changed your mind this quickly?"

_xxx…I'm Just A Fool, A Fool In Love With You …xxx_

Theresa watched as the sun slowly faded into night, leaving nothing but darkness and doubts. Her seat was comfortable, as first class should be, but she was scared, and her company was quiet. She was lonely, and she needed reassurance. What could have possessed her to leave her life? Her dad was there, her best friend, her… apartment. Theresa sighed. Her Dad she never saw even when she had lived only a few minutes away. Her best friend wasn't really that close to her, she just tagged along for looks. And her apartment was a junk heap.

So why was Theresa so frightened of her decision to leave with Jay?

Glancing over to the boy in question, Theresa grimaced. He wasn't _that_ special… I mean, other than his boyish grin, wealth, kindness, humor and godly good looks, he was nothing special. Even if he did give her butterflies that Eric hadn't. Theresa sighed and flopped her head the opposite way of Jay, praying that someone would come along and offer her one hell of a heavy drink.

They didn't. But Jay did lace his fingers with hers, and squeezed her hand, seeking to reassure her, even though he was still sound asleep.

"Jay?" Theresa murmured, moderately stunned he was still conscious. He briefly opened his eyes.

"Don't worry Theresa. I will take care of you. And plus, if you don't like it in New Olympia, you can always go home. I am not kidnapping you or anything."

Theresa smiled weakly as Jay fell asleep again. Even half asleep, he knew just what to say to her. And he had only known her a day.

Only eight more hours and Theresa would be in New Olympia, ready to seek out a new apartment, a new job, and a new life. It wasn't crazy and it wasn't just a dream anymore… it was happening. Theresa smiled, realizing that the thoughts she had been having earlier weren't doubt, they were fear. Fear and excitement.

_xxx…How You Turned My World, You Precious Thing …xxx_


	2. Elvis Pants

**Chapter 2: Elvis Pants**

A/N: This chapter is for my hero, Elvis Aaron Presley. He was the King Of Rock and Roll and he died on August 16th, 1977. Please review.

_Don't own._

_xxx… Elvis Owns Your Ass All The Way Home To Graceland Baby …xxx_

Jay dragged their luggage into a small motel off the airport building. As soon as Theresa opened the room, Jay dropped her suitcase.

"Damn Theresa, how many clothes do you have!?" He groaned, massaging his shoulder. She smiled impishly at him, causing him to unwillingly smile back. He had never smiled this much in his entire life, but something about the ginger haired woman in front of him made him grin like a fool.

Sitting on the uncomfortable bed, Jay watched her sort slowly through her mass of clothes to pull out a makeup bag and some pajamas. Just these simple acts reminded him of her beauty. She was a goddess. Literally. Jay would believe it willingly.

Her long wavy ginger hair reached down her back, the color unusual, but not fake. Her eyes were emerald, and piercing, as if she could dig so deep in Jay's heart that she saw his very deepest emotions. His very soul. She was slender and curvy, and she reminded Jay very much of Helen of Troy. He wasn't sure if her face would launch one thousand ships, but it definitely would launch _his_ ship.

"I'm going to shower, Kay Jay?" She giggled at her unintentional rhyme. Jay rolled his eyes.

"Fine by me, I am going to go get some vending machine food. You want anything?" Jay was at the door, waiting for her reply.

She poked her head out from the bathroom, and Jay couldn't help but notice she wore nothing but a towel. She smirked.

"Forget my weakness so soon Jay?" She teased, walking back into the bathroom. Jay laughed lightly. She was testing him, seeing if he remembered all she told him at the stupid speed dating session.

Well, he would show her. One Reese Peanut Butter Cup Bar coming straight up!

Jay shut the door and turned the corner to where the vending machines were situated. There was a large muscled man standing staring balefully at a snickers bar. Jay felt a glimmer of recognition, but couldn't place where he might have seen the buff man.

"Did it eat your money?" Jay asked sympathetically. The man nodded at him, and Jay was struck by the familiarity of his brown eyes and tanned skin.

"Yeah, and it was my last dollar. Oh well." He muttered, going to turn to leave.

"Wait, I have a couple bucks, here have one." Jay tossed a dollar at him, surprised at the quick reflexes the man showed by catching it with his left hand.

"Lefty?" Jay wondered. The man grinned.

"Ambidextrous." He clarified. "Thanks man."

Jay nodded, watching the man walk away. He couldn't place the face, but something screamed at Jay that he knew him. Jay shrugged, and quickly purchased some chocolate bars and waters.

It was only when he reached the door to Theresa and his room when he realized he had forgotten the Reese. He bolted back to the vending machines, not wanting to disappoint Theresa.

"Theresa, I'm back." Jay called, a bit out of breath from his sprint to the vending machines. Theresa walked out, a towel on her head and large flannel pajama bottoms on. Jay snickered. _(A/N: I got SO sidetracked here, I wanted Elvis PJ pants, so I went to EBay for like 3 hours lol)_

"Nice Elvis pants. You know, it really destroys a guy if you have a man _already_ on your pants." Jay teased.

"Oh shush. He's dead. And where's my Reese's?" Theresa wondered. Jay grinned and held them out to her…but when she went to snatch them he pulled them away.

"Oh what do I have to do, beg you or something?" Theresa said exasperated.

"Close. You have to sing for me. You said you would." Jay reminded her.

Theresa's face flushed. "I can't Jay. I don't sing for _anyone_ and-" Jay cut her off.

"But you said you would sing for me. Please Theresa? I bet you are wonderful."

Theresa breathed deeply. She did trust Jay, more than she had ever trusted anyone. And she had only known him a day and a half. If Alex would have been here, she would have been telling her she was in deep. But Alex wasn't here. And common sense had fled her when she had agreed on leaving Europe with a man she had just met.

"Okay. I will sing for you. But you aren't allowed to laugh. And you better give me my Reese when I am done. And I am only singing a verse or two." Theresa declared. Jay turned stone serious and crossed his heart with his finger. Theresa burst out laughing.

At least her nerves were gone. Steadying her breath, Theresa started softly.

_And anger plays on every station  
Answers only make more questions  
I need something to believe in  
Breathe in sanctuary in the_

Jay watched the way she closed her beautiful emerald eyes, the song growing louder. She was amazing when she sang. Jay could barely hear her quiet voice, but he didn't want to rush her. But the way she sang, just the way she looked, her very _presence_ changed. It was like, every ounce of worry and stress melted from her shoulders, and with it, so did Jay's._  
_

_  
Easy silence that you make for me  
It's okay when there's nothing more to say to me  
And the peaceful quiet you create for me  
And the way you keep the world at bay for me  
The way you keep the world at bay_

Jay felt his mouth drop open as her quiet voice finally reached his ears. It was possibly the most beautiful sound he had ever heard. Did this woman have _any _flaw? And she wouldn't sing for anyone. Jay thought he knew the reason why; people would chase her their entire lives, only to hear the angel's song again. And yet, it was such a shame not to grace the world with such otherworldly music. _  
_

It was only when she let the tune drift off that Jay came out of his stupor and realized what the song lyrics had said. He felt himself flush as he watched the woman in front of him. She was looking at the floor, her face red.

"Are you an angel?" Jay muttered, not intending her to actually hear him. But Theresa looked up and glared at him.

"Please do not say my butt is out of this world. I thought we had established that I hated cheesy pick up lines."

Jay laughed, "No, I was just muttering to myself. And you thought you couldn't sing. Wow! You are amazing. _No…_ even better than that. Seriously, we could put you on a stage and make you bigger than…" Jay paused, a thoughtful expression on his face, "Well, bigger than whoever is big now!"

Theresa rolled her eyes, but when Jay pulled out the desired chocolate bar from under his pillow she grinned.

"Here you go, as promised. But you really are amazing you know. Did you ever take lessons?" Jay asked, giving her the chocolate.

"Well, before my mom died, she used to sing for me, and she taught other kids how to sing properly, but I wouldn't sing for her. She hated that. I told you I didn't sing for anybody But I wish I would have sung for her, just once." Theresa said wistfully. Jay swallowed; he was the only person in the world who had ever heard the angel's song.

"I'm sure she heard you just now. And she would be very proud, trust me." Jay leaned over and kissed her forehead, "Now goodnight Theresa."

He tucked himself into his private queen bed and heard the rustling of Theresa in the bed opposite the room. Jay cursed the hotel manager for not having only one room available with a _single_ bed. Isn't that what was _supposed_ to happen in movies and such?

Jay sighed, and rolled over. Too bad life wasn't like the movies.

_xxx…What Would Morning Taste Like With You? …xxx  
_

Jay awoke to the darkness and an insistent tapping on his shoulder. For a brief moment he had a horrible feeling he had dreamed the trip to New Olympia, and Theresa. He sat straight up, but when he saw the disheveled woman at the side of his bed, he calmed. Her hair was sticking up, her eyes were blurry, and she was wearing the most horrendous grey T-shirt he had ever seen. And yet, she was the most beautiful creature he had ever had the chance to come across.

"Jay?!" She whispered frantically. "I'm scared. I couldn't sleep, so I was watching the news, and apparently, there is a serial killer out there."

Jay was instantly awake, "A serial killer! In New Olympia?"

She blushed lightly, "Well actually, it's in Brazil."

Jay chuckled, "Uhh, Theresa, we are nowhere _near_ Brazil."

"I know. But it's a _**seri**__al killer_. That's _**seri**_ous. _**See**_ what I am saying here."

Jay rolled his eyes and motioned for Theresa to sit on the edge of his bed. She sat willingly, her eyes wide.

"Theresa, did I ever mention that I know how to use any weapon you can throw at me? If you're frightened, there is a small camping knife in the pocket of my suitcase."

Theresa instantly looked reproachful, "And _why_ are you carrying around a knife?"

"In case we go _camping_…" Jay replied incredulously. "Now I am going back to sleep."

Theresa groaned and walked over to her side of the room, re-entering her bed with a small whimper. Jay sighed.

"Theresa, come back."

She was instantly there, watching him with delighted eyes.

"Are you going to stay up with me?" She wondered. Jay laughed.

"Not a chance. I like my sleep. But you are welcome to sleep with me if it makes you feel safer."

Theresa bit her luscious lip, debating for a moment. Jay repressed the urge to scream at her for looking so damn _tantalizing_. He didn't want her to think he was the serial killer of some stupid thing.

She nodded once to herself, as if deciding some life ending matter and slipped into bed, sliding closer to the warmth of Jay's body.

"You're cold!" Jay yelped as she rested her bare foot on his leg.

"Yeah, and you're warm. Hold still please." Theresa commanded, slipping her feet under his legs and leaning her face to rest beside his shoulder. Jay tried to ignore her freezing toes buried under his calf, but it proved harder than expected. Soon he was squirming, trying to warm his frozen leg.

"Uhh, you're useless." Theresa teased, rolling over and facing her back to Jay.

"Hey watch it. You're in my bed, remember." Jay warned jokingly. Their playful banter soon fell silent and Theresa breathed deeply. Jay moved closer and laid his arm around her still form.

"I won't let any crazed psychopaths hurt you Theresa." He promised, kissing her light ginger hair softly.

_xxx…And I Hope This Song Will Guide You Home …xxx_


	3. Vegetables

**Chapter 3: Vegetables**

A/N: Thank you to the reviewers again. Last chapter. I will be going camping till Friday. None of my stories will be updated until then.

_You know, in the day that I __**haven't**__ posted a chapter I did gain possession of a bag of lettuce. But I still don't own CotT. Unfortunately._

_xxx…I'll Paint You Mornings Of Gold …xxx_

Theresa awoke to the most amazing feeling of her entire life. A warm arm was lazily thrown across her, in a protective manner. She was encased in heat and a smell that sent her mind reeling. Turning slightly she saw a dead asleep Jay, his face the exact picture of someone with too many worries finally peaceful. He smelled like rain, and home and safety. Theresa loved it. She hadn't noticed it before. But that could be because she had never been this close to him before. His handsome appearance struck a chord deep within her, making her wonder if she could ever be good enough for this man. He was like cake, and she was just the vegetables. Nobody liked vegetables when you had Cake…

"What are you thinking?" His deep baritone interrupted her thoughts and made her jump.

"Umm, that you are like cake and I am like vegetables." Theresa answered quickly, unable to think of a lie.

Jay grimaced, "Yuck. Can I be the vegetables, I hate cake."

Theresa gaped at him. He liked vegetables!! The young woman paused at that thought and how it carried significance it should not. So he liked vegetables. Didn't mean he liked _her_…

"But you know what I like more than vegetables?" Jay said, his smoldering cognac eyes staring deep into hers, making her shiver.

"What?" Theresa replied, her voice barely more than a whisper. Jay smirked arrogantly and caught a tendril of her hair, twirling it around his fingers. He dropped the strand and looked back at her, his eyes ravenous and burning.

"You." He declared, capturing her mouth with his own.

Theresa willingly surrendered to the taste of Jay. He plundered her mouth expertly, making her gasp. His hands roamed down the side of her body, quickly moving to her derriere. He squeezed lightly before flipping her so he was fully on top.

"Hello beautiful. Lovely morning, isn't it?" Jay greeted her, his mouth inches from her ear.

"Yes, it is…wonderful." Theresa managed to gasp out as he nibbled the tender area of her neck. His hand would down to the bottom of her shirt when a large cracking noise came from the door. Jay was instantly to his feet, pushing her behind him.

"Get back Theresa." He warned, pushing her roughly to the edge of the room. Theresa growled.

The door opened unwillingly and three huge men in black suits walked in. They took in the room and Jay's stance.

"Don?" Jay asked. The largest of the men turned to Jay and smiled.

"Hello Jay. Have a nice time? Your father must be worried sick." Don said mockingly.

Jay laughed, "Oh yeah, I bet he is just ill with terror."

Don sighed regretfully, "You know Jay, I _am_ sorry that I am about to drag you onto a plane and back to Europe. I _actually_ like you."

"I like you too Don. But before you try and attempt to get close to me, would you grant me a favor, as a friend?" Jay asked pleasantly.

"I suppose, what do you need?"

"Please allow my friend here to leave unharmed." Jay declared, his face impassive. Theresa could detect a hint of horrible hatred and pain hidden deep within his features, and it cut deep into her heart.

"No, Jay. I will stay. I want to stay." Theresa said. Jay winced and shook his head. Don's eyes widened.

"Take her out of here." Jay commanded, his eyes on a spot on the wall, unable to look Theresa in the face.

Theresa backed away from the men advancing upon her and dove at Jay, pushing him into a wall.

"Jay, you _will_ call these men off and you will do it _now_. I am staying _here_, no matter what you say so just suck it up!" Theresa shrieked, trying to stay near Jay and yet far away from the men.

Jay grimaced and opened his mouth to tell them to stop, but promptly clamped it shut again. He would not have her harmed only because she was being foolish.

"Look at me!" She demanded, dodging the men, "Look at me! I want to stay with you! Ow, Leave me alone!" Theresa jabbed her arm into one of the men who had roughly snatched her elbow. He twisted the arm and Theresa fell to her knees.

Theresa felt excruciating pain for only a second until it was gone. Glancing around her she noticed the man who had hurt her was out cold on the floor and Dan was attempting to restrain Jay.

"Jay, stop it. Stop it now. I order you to stop!" Don said imperiously.

"I don't take orders from you." Jay growled, still fighting to get to the man who was unconscious.

"Jay stop. Come here." Theresa called, holding her sore arm. Jay immediately left Don's grip and came to her side. He looked like he was barely restraining fury.

"Did he hurt you?" He asked, his voice rough, but strangely tender.

"Barely, you stopped him in time. Why are they here?" Theresa whispered.

"We are here to return Jay to his scum sucking father." Don answered.

Theresa was puzzled. Was he insulting his master because he did not like him? She sighed; everything with Jay _had_ to be complicated, didn't it?

"If you don't like him, why do you work for him?" Theresa wondered.

"Good pay. But don't worry Jay; I won't be taking you anymore. But I beg a word with the woman at your side." Don explained lightly. Jay scowled, but Theresa set her hand on his arm, calming him instantly.

"Of course I will talk to you." Theresa agreed, standing and exiting the room with the huge man.

He shut the door, and scanned the hall. Theresa noticed this and got a little edgy. Was he planning on kidnapping her in broad daylight?

"Why do you want to talk to me in private. I won't conspire against Jay." Theresa stated forthright. Don grinned.

"I never expected you to," His grin faded into something much more serious, "But I was just wondering what relationship you have with Jay."

Theresa felt herself starting to blush as she remembered this morning's activity that the men had interrupted. "We only met two days ago. I guess we are dating."

Don leaned back, whistling, "Incredible."

"What?" Theresa asked, a bit annoyed that she felt like she was missing some great big secret.

"That man in there is Jay Cameron, son to David Cameron. He is one of the richest men in Europe, hence why Jay is having bodyguards coming for him. But he is uncontrollable. He isn't a _bad_ guy, he works himself to death, and he is loyal to a fault. But he doesn't take orders from anyone, anywhere. He is his own leader. He was born to lead, not to follow. And the only time I have **ever** seen him as angry as he was just now, was when a bodyguard accidentally killed his dog. The dog was his best friend. They had to fire the bodyguard and buy Jay a new dog because Jay wouldn't stop attacking him. Jay actually broke his arm with his bare hands. He was eleven at the time."

Theresa's eyes widened, "Okay, so he has anger issues."

"No," Don corrected sharply, "That is just it. He is emotionless. In my entire time serving as a bodyguard, I have seen him smile twice. And I was a bodyguard to his family before he was born. He controls his emotions. I have never seen a man who can be as cold as him when he wants. I have never seen him be warm."

"So you are telling me I am dating a heartless…violent psycho?" Theresa clarified. Don rolled his eyes, impatient at this headstrong woman.

"No I am telling you that just now when a man twisted your arm, Jay was angrier than I have ever seen him. He would have killed that bodyguard. I could barely hold him back. And yet, you tell him to stop, and he does. He would follow you anywhere, and you met him two days ago. I knew him his entire life. I guess we are friends, but I am telling you right now that I wouldn't expect Christmas cards from him. But you… You hold power over him. He cares about you. So the point of this was, don't hurt him. I just found out he had a heart. Don't let it break right away."

And with that said, Don entered the room and dragged out the unconscious man and disappeared down the hallway, leaving a stunned and confused Theresa alone.

The woman entered the room, taking in the scene of carnage and Jay sitting on the bed, his eyes staring at nothing, his entire face a mask. Theresa knew what this meant now, thanks to Don. He thought she was afraid of him and didn't want to be with him anymore. So Theresa did the only thing she possibly could have.

Slipping up to him on the bed, Theresa sat down really close, her head on his shoulder. And then she started singing very softly.

_They didn't have you where I come from  
Never knew the best was yet to come  
Life began when I saw your face  
And I hear your laugh like a serenade  
_

Jay blinked, and his fisted hand relaxed enough for Theresa to clasp it with her own. She softly mussed his brown hair and kissed his cheek, continuing her lullaby.

_  
How long do you want to be loved  
Is forever enough, is forever enough  
How long do you want to be loved  
Is forever enough  
Cause I'm never, never giving you up_

When she finished, Theresa just sat there with him, her head on his shoulder, and his hand in her hand.

"You don't hate me?" He whispered.

"Of course not. I could never hate you Jay."

"Good. Because you know how we were asking questions when we first met and you asked me what my weakness was after I found out about the Reese?"

"Yes…"

"And I said dogs, right?" Theresa nodded. "Well I change my mind. It's you. Everything about you. I can't resist you. The way you smell, your smile, your laugh, the way you sing."

Jay sighed and looked lazily over at her. He smiled impulsively and brushed her hair back out of her gorgeous eyes.

"You know, I just sang for you without the promise of Reese. So I guess you are my biggest weakness too." Theresa muttered, staring straight into his brown eyes. He smiled tentatively and set his hand on her cheek.

"You know what's weird?"

"What?" She replied.

"That I never thought I would fall in love and here I am."

Theresa stopped breathing for a moment, and it seemed as though the world stopped with her. Did Jay, the _god_ Jay, just tell her he loved her?

"You love me?"

He smiled wanly and kissed her. "Definitely. I have only known you for two days, but it feels like I knew you from a time before this. Like we already had a life together once before. And I loved you in that time too. And I love you in this time."

Theresa grinned. Now that he mentioned it, she did feel like she knew him for much longer than just two days. It was like the time when she was younger, only about twenty four, instead of twenty eight, and she had met the famous model in Paris. He was nothing like what she would want in a friend. He was superficial, vain and extremely self centered. He also had amazing good looks and luck. But even though she had been annoyed by his arrogance, she had also been drawn to him because she felt him. Like she knew his aura or something.

"I love you too Jay. And Maybe we were married or something in our past lives." Theresa declared. Jay chuckled and kissed her lightly on the lips, pulling away only to trail kisses down her neck and collarbone.

"And maybe we will be married in our future lives." He murmured as he nipped her skin. Theresa grinned.

"Only the gods know Jay, only the gods."

_xxx…Fate Deserves Thanks, For Bringing Me The Blessing Of You …xxx_

Hera sighed and sat back heavily on the plush couch. Another mission well done. There were only a few left. And then, they could reunite the group that should have never been separated.

"Oh my dear Jay. I apologize for the fact that you lost her, the one thing you asked for in fighting against our father. But more than that, I am sorry for how long it took you to find her again." Hera whispered to the boy in the center of her scrying orb.

Oh what she would give to just go back in time, tell them of her decision. But she couldn't do that. She had to let them sacrifice time. It was better than sacrificing their lives.

"Hera? Oh good you're here, yes yes, I was looking all over for you, everywhere Hera, everywhere. I found Herry; yes I did, also found Neil. And you wouldn't believe it, I also found those they are or were destined to be with. Oh I always get so confused when you manipulate time. Cronus does it much better. Not that I am complaining, oh no, oh no, but-"

"Hermes. Be a dear and just tell me where Herry and Calli are today." Hera interrupted the rambling god, too tired to listen to him rattle on about Cronus.

"Herry is at the same hotel Jay is! But we have a problem with Calli." Hermes exclaimed.

Hera sat down, her head pounding. There were always problems when dealing with prophetess, and Calli was no different. She was the most powerful of all prophetesses, seeing as how she held all the memories and prophecies of her ancestors, all the way to Cassandra in the Trojan War. Her timeline had been edited by Hera herself at one point in time, but there had been some unexpected flaws in the plan. Instead of going back to childhood, Calli had just reverted back to Cassandra. She held no memory of _ever_ living as Calli. She was only the farthest ancestor in Calli's line.

Hera did not really want to attempt reuniting Herry and Calli. He may love her, he may not. But if he did not, there was no other woman for the descendant of Hercules, and the line would be lost. Calli had been his soul mate, and if she was gone, then so were Herry's chances of loving again.

"Hermes, can you get me some ambrosia, I am getting a head pain." Hera asked. Hermes immediately zoomed off and Hera once again looked into her scrying orb.

"Alright Herry, Calli, let me see if we can reorder fate just a little so you can meet. Maybe I will be a little more creative than Zeus and speed dating. Who ever heard of such a foolish thing!?"

"Hera I have your ambrosia."

"Thank you Hermes. Oh and before I forget, what was the problem with Calli?"

Hermes looked jittery and nervous, never a good sign. Hera sighed, he must have broken something.

"Well, you see Hera. She is coming here. Today." Hermes stuttered.

"What!!??" Hera shrieked.

"Yeah, and well, I just found out, but as it turns out… well. She is actually in the waiting room Hera, she wants to see you."

_xxx…Hell Ain't A Bad Place To Be, If You're With Me …xxx_

A/N: Poor Hera. Oh Dear. Well, If you have no idea who Calli is…well you obviously haven't read **I'm Not That Person**. You don't _really_ need to read it to read these, but it _is_ helpful when you want to know more about the character and their powers. Please review!


End file.
